Plague Ward
The Mobile Disaster Response Unit, Gas Works Park Division, also known informally as the Plague Ward, is an area located in the Gas Works industrial sector of New Marais. It is a converted warehouse where those who are suffering visible symptoms from the Plague are quarantined. inFamous 2 When Cole MacGrath teams up with Lucy Kuo and Zeke Dunbar to expose Joseph Bertrand he must infiltrate the railyard by passing east, through the powered-down Gas Works area, heading north, and then west. It is during this mission that the player is first introduced to the Plague Ward inside Gas Works and those suffering from the Plague. In one of the final missions of Infamous 2, after John White reveals himself to Cole MacGrath and gives Cole the ability to see those infected with the Plague, John sends him to the Plague Ward to search for a Conduit. Cole uses his Pulse Heal ability to try and heal her, but fails. It is at this point that John reappears and reveals himself to be The Beast. He explains that he has the power to heal people suffering from the Plague, but only Conduits. He can heal and activate them by simulating a Ray Sphere blast that kills all humans nearby (which he justifies in the final evil mission by stating it helps to see them as already dead). He then proceeds to show Cole and activates the blast; healing the one Conduit by killing all the other paitents in the Plague Ward, the warehouse is also destroyed in the explosion. Trivia * Cole MacGrath has the ability to heal those suffering from the Plague in the Plague Ward using Pulse Heal when he first passes by. This is odd, as it is later established in another mission that Cole specifically cannot do this, and the only way Plague victims can be cured is either through the use of the fully charged Ray Field Inhibitor (that completely iradicates the Plague and instantly heals all humans suffering from it, at the expense of instantly killing all Conduits everywhere), or John White simulating a Ray Sphere explosion (that both heals and activates Conduits at the expense of killing large amounts of humans). A possible explanation is that Cole is only healing the symptoms, rather than the Plague itself. * When John sends Cole to the Plague Ward to find the Conduit, she can be found immediately to the left of the entrance. However, the player must pass through the entire Plague Ward before the objective will change and the cutscene will play where Cole tries to heal her. * After the destruction of the Plague Ward, smoke can be seen coming from the remains for the rest of the game. * In the final mission involving the camera, Zeke states that the destruction of the ward was The Beast's work, and somehow looks familiar. * Right where John activated the Conduit's power, a mini Ray Sphere-like crater can be seen. Sources * Infamous 2 Category:New Marais Category:Locations in Infamous 2 Category:InFamous 2